


Matchmaker

by QianLan



Series: February Flash Fics (2018) [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hiding, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Poe and Finn, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Finn is hiding from a pesky little droid that everyone else loves.  Rey is mightily amused.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the SWWA's February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt was "Hiding in a closet."
> 
> Today's pairing is: Rey & Finn

 

 

Rey opened the supply closet door and cocked her head to the side with a funny sort of frown.  “Ummmmmmm?”

 

Finn startled when the door opened and now let out a sigh of relief.

 

Rey raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Is that little orange monster out there,” Finn hissed, trying to look past her.

 

“Who?  Bee?”

 

“Shhhhhhhhh!  You want it to hear you?”

 

“Finn,” Rey said, stepping into the closet.  “Are you in here hiding from Bee?”

 

“Obviously,” Finn said, gesturing at the small space.

 

Rey gave him a look that was half questioning and half annoyed.

 

Finn sighed.  “No, you don’t get to look at me like that!  The damn droid loves you.  Will do anything you say,” Finn said, shaking his head.  “With me, it’s either shocks or arguing or it starts ramming into me—”

 

“Ramming into you?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said, leaning forward.  “Ever since Crait.  I’ll be minding my own business and then BAM!  Beebee-Ate hits the back of my leg and I go sprawling.”  Finn frowned.  “That droid is a menace.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Rey said.

 

“Well, of course, because with you, it’s all _oh Rey I’m so tiny and defenseless_.  You forget, I’ve seen that droid take out most of a garrison of Stromtroopers.”

 

Rey covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

 

“It’s true!”

 

“I know!  It’s just,” Rey’s giggle surfaced through.  “It’s just funny to imagine.”

 

Finn groaned.  “See!  This is the problem.  _Oh, Bee is so cute!  Oh Bee is adorable_.  Hell, Poe treats it like his kid.”

 

Rey considered this and said, “Well, in some ways…”

 

“Uragh!”  Finn slumped against one of the shelves.  “That’s why I’m hiding.  Because no one is going to take this seriously.”

 

Rey simultaneously wanted to shake and hug her friend.  “Has anyone else seen Bee ramming into you?”

 

Finn gave Rey a withering stare.  “I’m not imagining it.”

 

“No, that’s not…”  Rey said, “I just meant, maybe they could explain what’s going on?  Maybe they saw something?”

 

“Well,” Finn said, thinking.  “The first time, Bee rammed into me, I started to fall and Poe caught me.”

 

“Okay, so Poe.  Anyone else?”

 

“Ummmmmm, the second time….”  Finn frowned.  “Bee came at me from the side and Poe caught me.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Rey said, starting to see a pattern.

 

“And the third and fourth times,” Finn said, stopping as he realized that there was a consistent rescuer in these stories.

 

“Let me guess, Poe caught you?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “I’ve ended up in Poe’s arms on six separate occasions over the past week.”

 

Rey giggled.

 

“Rey,” Finn hissed.  “It’s not funny.”

 

“It’s kind of funny.”

 

Finn gave her a serious stare and she just started laughing harder.

 

“So, what?  You think Poe is telling Bee to crash into me?”

 

“No,” Rey said.  “My guess is Bee is trying to help Poe out, so to speak.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Rey wanted to roll her eyes.  Finn and Poe were both wonderful, but they were also a bit oblivious about their mutual crushes.  She stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing Finn’s arm.  “I think Bee has been trying to play matchmaker.”

 

Finn’s eyes grew wide and he blushed.  “Ummmmmm….yeah, no.  That,” he shook his head.  “No, that…”  He leaned in towards Rey.  “You think that Bee’s trying to get me and Poe together?”

 

Rey nodded.  It sounded exactly like something the astromech would do.

 

“No,” Finn said again, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

 

“I think yes,” Rey said.

 

“Kriff,” Finn said.  _Does Bee know I like Poe?  Or does this mean that Bee thinks that Poe likes…  No.  It couldn’t…_   He leaned back in shock, trying to process all of this new information.  After a beat, he looked at Rey and asked, “So, what should I do?”

 

“Well, for one, you should stop hiding in supply closets.”

 

Finn sighed.  “Okay.”

 

“And then,” Rey said, “the next time it happens, maybe you offer to thank Poe properly for catching you with a date?  Or a kiss?”

 

“Rey!”  Finn was so kriffing embarrassed.

 

Rey laughed.  “I think that’s your only option, Finn.”  She grabbed the part she needed off a shelf and went to the door.  “Otherwise, you’re just going to have to get used to your legs being bruised.”

 

“Kriff,” Finn said, watching her leave.  He closed his eyes and shook his head, imagining what it would look like the next time Bee crashed into him.  Poe sweeping him up into his arms.  His eyes crinkling as he smiled at Finn.  Fear and a sweet sort of anticipation coursed through Finn as he imagined it _.  I guess it would be one way to get things started._  

 

He pushed away from the shelf, squared his shoulders, and faced the closet door.  “Okay, Bee,” he muttered.  “Hit me with your best shot.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
